Love in a Split Second
by Lirina
Summary: Madoka yawned, finally she was done repairing all the Beys. But instead of having time to rest a certain green haired blader appears before her. A short moment, not even a second, but it changed the girl's life as she discovers the feelings inside her. And Kyoya, claiming to be a loner whose only interest is finding strong Bladers, will he ever be able to admit his hidden feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Because I was bored today ...

* * *

The story takes place after Metal Fury. And I will call Ginga "Ginka" because I watched the italian dub and I think it sounds better anyway.

Madoka sighed. Finally the repairing on Pegasus and Leone were finished. Although the girl knew it was only a matter of time until she would have to repair them again. These two boys were just incorrigible …

She suppressed a yawn as she heard someone entering the Bey Pit. Of course, Ginka was unable to wait and give her the sleep she needed. Slightly angry for his sudden appearance Madoka went upstairs.

But it wasn't Ginka standing there as the girl had expected. The undeniable handsome boy in front of her gave her an impatient look, without even greeting the girl who had repaired his Bey.

"K- Kyoya." Madoka called the boy by his name, unable to hide her surprise. Well, it was only natural that the green haired male would eventually come to get his Bey, it was just that he hadn't expected him to come so soon … or to come alone. Sure, he was quite a loner but usually at least Benkei was around him.

"Yeah", Kyoya answered. "I came to pick up Leone. You are done, are you?" The boy grinned. "It's finally time to beat Ginka."

Madoka wanted to say that she wasn't a magician and that it wouldn't hurt him to be a little bit more patient, but no word came over her lips. Instead the girl went down wordlessly and got his Bey. Not that she could expect Kyoya to ever appreciate her work. Although he was slightly more mature than Ginka, when it came to Beyblade both boys were the same.

Still Kyoya was different, the girl knew she contradicted herself, but Kyoya was more … more what? Madoka shook her head, she didn't even know why she wasted so much time to think about him.

Angry with herself Madoka went upstairs, the Bey in her hands. "Here it is", she commented showing the impatiently waiting male the spinning top. "Try to be a little bit more careful, ok? This time it was a real challenge to repair it.", she tried to cover up for the awkwardness of being alone with Kyoya. An awkwardness the green haired male seemed to be unaware of.

"Yeah, yeah." Not even listening boy hold out his hand.

Sometimes Madoka didn't understand why she even talked to that rude, cold guy.

But the moment Kyoya grabbed his Bey and their hands touched each other she knew. Although it was just a short moment, not even a full second, Madoka felt the warmth of the male and the pleasant feeling it left in her remained for hours afterwards.

The girl didn't even realize that Kyoya left without another word, silent and without thanking her for the hard work.

For another hour Madoka stood in the room just holding the hand Kyoya had touched. Finally the girl realized that she might have a crush on the green haired guy – a matter that took her another hour to fully admit.

Not that she would actually have chance with him. It was Kyoya she was thinking about, not that he would ever care about a girl, about her. Madoka understood that he probably just so her as a tool to fix his Bey. It was obvious, they knew each other for more than a year now and still she could count the words they had spoken with each other on one hand. Kyoya was out of her league.

**xxx**

The person Madoka's thoughts were all about was holding his Bey tightly, his eye focused on the ocean in front of him. He didn't feel disturbed by the cold wind or the rough sea, in fact it was his favorite training spot. However today it was hard, even for him to get in the right mood.

Kyoya was happy – a feeling which was rare for him. It was not the same kind of happiness the green haired male felt when he was fighting a great opponent, it was a warm and completely new feeling. Madoka's hand had felt so soft, Kyoya wondered how her small and fragile fingers could have the skill to let his Bey look as if it was new, despite the heavy battles he fought. He didn't know how to achieve this, the only thing Kyoya could do was recklessly destroy everything without paying attention to his surroundings – or his Bey.

Of course, his pride would never allow him to speak out loudly what he thought. It was nice to have met Madoka alone, without the annoying gang. More he didn't want, her presence alone was what made him feel relaxed and that was all he wanted. Nothing more. Never. Kyoya wouldn't tell anyone, he wouldn't go near her and obviously the green haired blader wouldn't tell her that she was nice to be around.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrgh!", screaming away all his thoughts Kyoya shot Leone into the deep dark blue ocean, letting the wind carry all his worries away.

* * *

Maybe I'll write more, you'll see. =) In any case please leave a review.

Merry christmas


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I am surprised and happy that so many people are interested in the Beyblade Metal series. Here's the next chapter for you! ^^

* * *

"And then it made _boom_!"

"Followed by a big _bang_!"

"Really Madoka, it was so awesome, you should have seen it!", Kenta concluded still exited and Ginka's just finished re-match with Kyoya vividly before his eyes.

"Seriously, you spend too much time inside, Madoka", Ginka commented smiling. "Why don't you come with us for a change?"

Ginka might have been a good blade, but he also was the most ungrateful person ever. How could she be friends with such a jerk? "Why do you think it is that I spend so much time in here? Look at Pegasus, I just finished repairing him yesterday and now I can basically start a new!", Madoka shouted at him in another useless attempt to make the redhead understand.

Come to think of it … there was another jerk who had yet to show up. Honestly the only good point of their endless rivalry was that the girl would be able to see him again. Considering the damage of Pegasus and the lively descriptions of her friends, the shape of Kyoya's Bey must be as bad.

"I see it's best if we leave you alone now", Ginka commented Madoka's outburst. "Let's get some Hamburgers, Kenta. I'm starving!"

"Honestly, what do they think?", the girl asked herself as she watched the two boys leaving. Oh well, getting angry didn't help so it was best to just start the repairing.

Returning to her workshop Madoka couldn't help but wonder about Kyoya. Maybe that boy had found another bey pit? That thought inevitably brought the imagination of another girl in another bey pit receiving his bey. Not a pleasant thought, but how likely was that anyway? "Kyoya wouldn't– ", Madoka muttered to herself but an arrogant voice interrupted her before she could finish.

"I wouldn't what?"

Without turning around the girl knew whose voice just had startled her. And she didn't want to turn around in the first place. How should the girl explain what kind of things she was thinking of. Kyoya was the last person she wanted to know of her secret. "You wouldn't lose to Ginka, right?", Madoka finally finished her sentence, showing an innocent smile while turning around to the green haired boy standing in front of her. Her facial expression didn't show that her inside was dying out of embarrassment.

"Nah, I wouldn't", Kyoya answered grinning, his voice full of self-confidence.

The blader was just standing there, giving her a simple answer and yet he managed to be so cool while doing it that Madoka felt like she could die momentarily.

_Get yourself together!,_ she commanded herself. These feelings weren't helpful at all, it was best to forget about them. Kyoya was just a friend, or even less. Like a friend of a friend or a stranger the girl coincidentally was acquainted to. She might knew everything about his bey but close to nothing about the wielder.

And yet Madoka's heart beat increased, the warm feeling in her stomach appeared the moment their hand touched as she received the wrecked bey.

"How was your match with Ginka?", the girl asked curiously, although she already knew that it had ended in a draw again.

Kyoya already about to leave, turned around again. "Want me to tell you about it?"

Madoka was surprised how friendly the boy's voice suddenly sounded. The girl had only asked to say something, she had never expected Kyoya to actually waste some time telling her about the battle.

And she became even more surprised as the green haired blade told her his sight on the match. It wasn't like Ginka and Kenta where the girl had to guess what _"boom!"_ and _"bang!"_ meant, Kyoya actually used normal words and his description of the battle allowed her to understand what has happened. While listening to him talking passionately about his favorite subject the girl stroke her fingers about the damaged Leone. Just from the green haired blader's telling the girl was able to decide which move caused which scratch, which attack was responsible for which damage on Pegagsus.

And what was even more surprising: While Kyoya was talking Madoka realized that the boy had actually used a complex strategy to force Ginka into a draw. He wasn't just a ruthless blader, the green haired male had really used his head. And his voice, full of passion, proved that he respected the readhead, that by no means he was underestimating him.

"… And that's where he used his finishing move. I really could have avoided that but it seems my timing was off so I had no choice but to counter using my best attack", Kyoya finished seeming unaware that he had spent more than an hour just talking about the match. "And that's where it ended … ."

"You could have avoided that attack", Madoka commented looking at the male who was still standing while the girl had sat down on a stool. "I can see from the scratch Leone has", she explained, showing him the scrape of interest. "If you would have increased the spinning and used your speed more efficiently."

"Hm?" Kyoya made looking down on her. She wasn't sure if it had been a good idea to tell him, but her mouth had been faster than her thoughts. Maybe the blader felt offended, his facial expression was unreadable to her.

"Madoka!" A loud shout interrupted her worries. "Is Pegasus ready? I saw a strong looking blader and I can't wait to battle him!" Abruptly Ginka entered the Bey Pit, followed by Kenta. "Hey Kyoya, seems like Leone needs some repairing too … ."

"Grr … ." The girl tried her hardest to stay calm. How could he expect here to fix his blade in a mere hour? And on the top of it, the readhead dared to interrupt her talk with Kyoya. It was the first real conversation they ever have had! "Ginka, I hate you!", Madoka shouted, not realizing what she was saying. "What do you think I am? Your personal mechanic?! Please, for once, consider that I have a life too!"

As she had finished, Kyoya was already gone. Madoka regretted that it had ended this way, but she couldn't be helped. At times the girl could be quite impulsive.

"Hehe, Madoka …", Ginka subdued called her name. "You see … I got somewhat carried away. I brought you a Hamburger, I thought you might want to eat something … ." Apologizing the readhead gave her a small paper bag. "It's really good, trust me."

"Yeah, Ginka wanted to eat in on the way", Kenta commented smiling. The small boy was already used to Madoka's regularly outbursts directed to Ginka. He knew it would never change.

"That's not true!"

"It's alright", the girl answered trying to smile. "You can eat it, thanks. I'm just overworked I guess." She gave a look to the clock, it was late afternoon. "I will go to sleep now and then start with Pegasus, ok?"

Happily eating the Burger Ginka nodded. "Thanks, Madoka. I won't bother you anymore then."

The sighed as she finally was alone. She was sure to have scared off Kyoya with her behavior now. If the girl ever had have a chance with him, it was surely gone now. Ginka wouldn't be mad at her because she had said that she hated him, the readhead luckily wasn't like that. Madoka simply would apologize by fixing Pegasus.

However Kyoya wasn't that simple to handle. For the first time the green haired balder had shown her his other side, had given her an insight into his thoughts. That boy definitely seemed to be in love with his Bey - a thought which made him kind of cute, although it wasn't exactly promising for her.

* * *

The thing I like most of Kyoya is actually his voice, but I imagine that he really could be cute. lol You don't believe me? Check out the next chapters then. ;D

I'm happy about every single review, so be kind to me and leave me one. =)


	3. Chapter 3

"Gaaaah!" Kyoya throw his fist against the wall of the abandoned building. Not only had he broken his resolution not go close to Madoka any more yesterday, no he had also managed to bore her to death by talking about his match for over an hour. The girl must have known everything from Ginka before he even had arrived anyway.

He had tried hard to forget about her and during his battle the green haired blader had even be successful. But as soon as he had picked up his bay after the match, Kyoya couldn't be helped but hopefully looking at the scratches knowing it was another chance to visit the girl his thoughts were all about.

This time he had underestimated the strange desire inside him urging him to see Madoka again, but next time the boy would be more prepared. He wouldn't lose to his inner voice demanding him to go, just to get a few minutes of her presence.

But their hands had touched again … Not important, the green haired blader forced himself to think. The warmth and the pleasant feeling were just arrears from his intense battle with Ginka. Not more.

_"You could have avoided that attack."_

_"I can see from the scratch Leone has." _

_"If you would have increased the spinning and used your speed more efficiently."_

Her voice was clearly in his mind. Kyoya hated to admit it, but it was very likely that Madoka was right. That he could have avoided Ginka's attack. The girl was simply amazing, she could tell so much just from Leone's damage. And on top of it, she came up with a strategy with which he could have won the battle.

"Tse." It made him look like a complete idiot.

A noise made him look up. Thankful for the interruption of his inappropriate thoughts Kyoya tried to identify the intruder. Very easily he recognized the massive silhouette of his old friend.

"Benkei, come here." The blader commended, his voice containing all his aggression he had against himself. Impatiently he waited until the addressed boy had arrived. "Go and pick up Leone for me, the repairing should be done by now. We have to do some training!"

"Aye, aye!" His loyal friend didn't question him, nor did he shrug under Kyoya's aggressive tone. "I'm as good as back!" Enthusiastically Benkei left hastily, although he had just arrived seconds ago.

Kyoya grinned. He wouldn't have to go to the Bey pit again. That's right, sending Benkei was the easiest solution.

But still the blader couldn't help but curiously awaiting Benkei's return, just to see Leone, to see the magic the girl had done to the Bey to make it look like new again.

**xxx**

Madoka was finally done with her work for today. Now all she had to do was waiting for the bladers to pick up their Beys. Ginka wouldn't dare to visit her today – the readhead could be unexpectedly considerate at times. However chances were high for another meeting with Kyoya, something she was looking forward for. Maybe they could have a chat again. Maybe the green haired blader would tell her more about himself and the two could spend all night talking about all sorts of things.

"Waaah!" What was she doing? The girl desperately shook her head to get lost of her thoughts. That would never happen! And how could she allow herself to just wait for Kyoya? Was looking forward to the short moment their hands would touch all Madoka would ever be allowed to wait for?

The girl definitely had better things to do. She sighed, there were still some Beys left to repair, apparently everybody was preparing for an upcoming tournament, so the Madoka decided to start to work on them. It could have waited until tomorrow, but some distraction wouldn't harm.

Just as the girl was about to go to work she heard someone heavily panting entering the Bey Pit.

"Madoka!" The loud voice unmistakably identified her guest as Benkei, which surprised the girl. What in the world would he want from her?

"Hey Benkei, I haven't seen you in a while", she greeted him. "Is everything alright?", she asked noticing that he seemed to be near tears.

Sorry guys for the short chapter ... The next one will be longer, I promise!

* * *

"Kyoya has given me such an important task!", he explained with his loud voice. "I have the task of returning his bey. Oh, that's such a responsibility!"

"I see", Madoka answered unimpressed, the disappointment clearly in her voice. So Kyoya wouldn't come. Did he want to avoid her? Or did he just not care?

Still in thoughts the girl handed over Leone. "Here you go." This had probably been her last chance to see the green haired blader for a while as the bey wouldn't be destroyed soon. Only if … If he'd have another rematch against Ginka. For a moment Madoka thought of encouraging the redhead to fight his rival again but a second later she became rational again. Eventually Kyoya would come again.

And little did Madoka know how soon it would be …

* * *

Happy new year, everyone! ^^

However, a new year means university will start again and I will have less time to write, so please be patient!


	4. Chapter 4

**Because you guys were asking for it I took the evening off to write. I don't like my part-time job anyway. =)**

* * *

Madoka looked up from her work as she heard a familiar voice from outside the Beypit.

"Is something wrong with your Bey?" It clearly was Benkei's loud voice, this time not enthusiastic but rather concerned. "I delivered it as you said and I was extra careful with it! I was so happy you gave me such an important task, Kyoya! … Hey, wait for me!"

Kyoya? That must mean the green haired blader had come to see her again! But … It sounded as if she had messed up the repairing of his Bey. Madoka wondered what could have gone wrong.

Her heartbeat accelerated as the other boy answered, confirming that it was indeed the blader she had thought of. "Tse, hurry up, Benkei."

Expecting the worst Madoka headed to greet her friends, trying to smile. However the feeling of Kyoya getting angry with her laid heavy in her stomach.

"Madoka, show me what you did to Leone." His greeting was as cold as always, not wasting any time.

"What I did? I repaired it, wasn't that what you wanted?" The girl tried to stay cold as well – he might be the incredibly cool Kyoya but she wouldn't allow him to speak with her in such a tone.

The green haired boy seemed to remain unimpressed by her answer and Madoka couldn't help but feel unwell in the position she was in. The last thing the girl wanted was starting an argument with the blader she admired.

"Yeah, show me how you did it."

As he didn't add anything she still didn't understand what Kyoya wanted from her and a look to Benkei, who was standing behind the green haired blader showed her that even he did not understand the intention of his friend.

With a slightly impatient expression the boy finally explained what he wanted. "I want to see how a Bey is repaired, is that so weird? How can I be the strongest blader when I don't even know the basics? After all I will be the one to defeat Ginka."

"I see", Benkei muttered thinking of his friend's word. "That's a brilliant idea, Kyoya!", he continued then cheerfully. "Only you can come up with something like this! Oh I am so proud to be your friend!"

Madoka however remained with mixed feelings. On the one hand the girl felt relieved that she hadn't made any mistakes with the repairing on the other hand, there was the disappointment that the green haired blader hadn't come to see her. Well, of course not, why would he ever do that?

At first Madoka was unsure about what to answer. Kyoya's sudden request surprised her and a glance to the outside showed her that it already got dark outside. Normally the girl would stop working around this time, but it was Kyoya … And it would only benefit herself, Madoka concluded as the blader would learn what effort it was to repair a Bey. Maybe her work would be more appreciated then. Though it would probably bore him to death before …

"Fine, Kyoya. I have some Beys to do so if you really want, you can watch me", the girl offered finally. "But it might be boring, Ginka always falls asleep at some point."

"Don't compare me to that idiot", the green haired blader grunted, already on his way to the workshop, followed by a rather perplexed looking Benkei.

**xxx**

The clock showed half past twelve and the room was filled with the snoring of Benkei, who had fallen asleep on his chair, his head leaning against the wall.

Kyoya's eyes were still focused on the girl in front of him, trying to figure out her secret. She would sometimes look around, maybe to figure out if he was still there, but none of them had spoken a word. Not that he had wanted to, his one and only mission was to observe in order to find out what kind of magic Madoka used. Nothing else. And the blader had even brought Benkei along to make sure that no awkward moment could happen between him and the girl who was absorbed into her work.

Sitting backwards on his chair, his arms resting on the backrest, his view was not perfect, but the green haired blader did not dare to come any closer to Madoka. He didn't want to have this strange feeling again.

"Aaaaah … ." Finally Madoka stretched out her arms. The work was done, the Beys were as good as new.

Kyoya was still watching her attentively as the girl turned around. The boy couldn't help but noting how cute Madoka looked as she blushed under his view and immediately turned away from him again. Cute? That wasn't what he was supposed to think and in the end his attention had been focused on the girl instead of on the Beys …

"Well, I'm done now", Madoka began timidly. "Sorry, it took me so long, you know once I get started it's hard to stop myself … ." She laughed embarrassed. "Anyway, did you see what you wanted to? I hope it wasn't too boring?"

For a moment Kyoya didn't know what to answer. Benkei was asleep, they were as good as alone which made him feel awkward again. But he couldn't just tell her, how interesting it had been just to watch her and that he hadn't looked at the Beys for even one single second because she was just too distractive – the blader didn't even want to acknowledge that to himself.

"It wasn't boring to watch you", Kyoya answered then, trying to smile confidently. It was best to be honest after all and it was not as if he had said too much. "I learned a lot tonight."

* * *

**Leave me a review if you liked this (or not) and check out the next chapter. ^^ I might update the next chapter faster, but I don't promise it.**


	5. Chapter 5

It's a bit short, but here is the next chapter!

* * *

In that moment Madoka was sure she would die. Just Kyoya smiling and telling her it had been interesting to watch her made heart beating so fast that it could explode any minute.

"K-Kyoya …", the girl stammered self consciously albeit knowing the blader meant her work and not herself as a person. "Ehehe … ." Desperately searching for words Madoka looked at her tools to avoid facing Kyoya. The green haired boy looked just too cool. "If you want … you can try to use them", the girl finally suggested, pointing at the objects she had used. "It might help you if you'd be able to repair Leone by yourself. I mean … it would help you to get to know your blade better."

Silence, only interrupted by Benkei's irregular snoring. Madoka feared the addressed boy would decline, it was late night after all, but Kyoya didn't seem to show any intention to leave.

"Hey? Seems you can be quite thoughtful at times", the blader commented instead. "Ok then, show me."

"At times?!" Even if he was Kyoya, the girl couldn't help but feeling upset about the way he talked to her. "What-?!" However Madoka immediately stopped and lowered her voice in order to not wake up Benkei. "… Are you thinking of me?"

Both of them were surprised about the question Madoka had asked without thinking.

Kyoya stood up and turned around, showing her his back so that she was unable to see his face. "What I think of you?", he repeated slowly. "Well … ."

"I wasn't … I didn't … ", the girl began hastily. Her face dark red Madoka hated herself for being so impulsive. The situation couldn't be more awkward. "Kyoya … ."

"It's not that I dislike you- Well, it has gotten late", the blader suddenly interrupted himself, then he raised his voice. "Benkei! We're leaving!"

Great. At least he did not hate her. Madoka sighed, watching the boys leaving. Considering the late hour she could have asked him to stay overnight, but she knew Kyoya wouldn't do that anyway. And he probably wouldn't come back soon. It had been another great opportunity for her and she had managed to ruin it. Would Madoka ever get a chance to show her feelings? Could she at least hope that he would return these feelings?

**xxx**

Some weeks later.

98. Give her something precious.

No way, the only precious thing he had was Leone

and he would rather die than give her his Bey.

99. Take her to an amusement park.

Not an option since he would be

Surrounded by annoying brats all day.

100. Invite her into the cinema.

Oh come on, that was for losers. Did they

expect him to watch some girly romance-schmaltz?

Teeth-gnashingly Kyoya looked at the title of the book he was reading. "100 Ways to Make a Girl Happy". Tse, why was he even reading such a garbage? The blader stood up annoyed from the steel beam he was sitting and just threw the paperback on the floor. The echo sounded loudly in the old hall, making the boy unable to hear the footsteps approaching him.

"Kyoya! I looked everywhere for you! I'm so relieved I finally found you!" Full of spirit as always Benkei entered the hall, the happiness written in his face. "You suddenly vanished and I-." The blader stopped as he noticed the book which still laid on the ground. "What did you read?", he asked surprised.

"I wasn't reading that", he answered with an aggressive voice that however was completely ignored by Benkei who was already used to it. "Eh?" Interested he looked after Kyoya as the green haired blader was leaving the building.

"Awwwww!", Benkei made then loudly as he saw the title. "My Kyoya is in love! I will cheer for you!", he promised enthusiastically. "She won't be able to withstand your charm, Kyoya!"

"I told you, I wasn't reading that", the green haired blader repeated his words but soon he realized how hopeless it was. "Well, whatever … ." Benkei would calm down eventually, as easily as he got hyped up the boy also tend to forget about things.

It wasn't that he really was in love with her, just … Kyoya stopped. What was it? He sure had to apologize to her otherwise Madoka wouldn't do any more repairings for him. And all the more, the girl wouldn't show him how to repair his bey which was directly linked to his plan to beat Ginka. And lastly, somehow the feeling of seeing Madoka happy made him feel exited. An excitement that even surpassed the feelings he had during a bey fight.

"Wait for me, Kyoya!" Benkei tried to catch up with the other blader. "We have to tell the others about it!"

"What?!"

* * *

I just love to write Kyoya and Benkei, it's just hilarious. Oh btw, I uploaded a beta version of "Letter of Challenge" with some minor changes. Check it out! The next chapter for this story is probably going to take a while (no idea what happens next lol) and I plan to write another parody soon.


	6. Chapter 6

I had a bit trouble writing this, seems like action scenes are not mine but it's not that important anyway.

* * *

Madoka sighed. She hadn't seen Kyoya for a while now and although the girl knew it was unlikely she feared, she would never see him again. That was the reason Madoka had decided despite all prudence to try and find the green haired blader.

It had been a hopeless attempt from the very beginning; the girl had now wandered around in the district she was most likely to encounter him. The construction site. It was the most dangerous quarter of the city too and Madoka felt uncomfortable ever since she had entered the area of unfinished buildings and old fabric halls. It was not a place a girl would go and all the more, not alone. The twilight of the place didn't make it better.

"I knew I never should have come here in the first place …", Madoka muttered to herself, but knowing that she must be close to Kyoya's hang-out place the girl refused to give up. "Madoka, you can do it", she tried to cheer herself up, however as some bizarre shapes appeared in front of her the girl wasn't sure anymore.

"See what we have here … ." Five guys, not looking too friendly blocked her way, two others coming from behind, making it impossible for Madoka to escape. Each of them seemed incredibly big, proudly showing off their Beys.

"What do you want?", the girl asked with a firm voice, determined to not be scared off so easily.

The boys started to grin. "Let's see what we can get", one of them answered who seemed to be the leader.

Madoka still tried to not let them know how scared she was. "I have nothing to give you! Don't you know? I'm friends with Kyoya!"

For a moment the blader stopped. "Kyoya … I have heard that name before …", one of them voiced his thoughts.

"Man, how can you not know him?!", another interrupted with his harsh voice. "He's dangerous, the previous leader of the Face Hunters. I wouldn't want to meet _him_ again … ."

Now everybody was hesitant. "Then it's better to leave her?"

Madoka sighed relieved but her gladness was too soon. "What are you guys?!" The leader finally came to word. "Running away just because you heard a name? Kyoya isn't even in town right now and moreover how could he be friends with such a cutie?!"

Kyoya … Wasn't in town?! Madoka swallowed. She would find her end here in the streets of Metal City. But she was too young to die!

"Kyaaaaa! Kyoya!", the girl screamed helplessly as the gang came closer.

"Madoka! I will save you!"

For a moment the girl really thought it was Kyoya who had come to her rescue. However even despite her fear she was able to tell apart the green haired blader's arrogant but also pleasant voice and the over-enthusiasm of a certain other blader which the girl was hearing just now.

"I am the great Benkei and I and my Dark Bull will show you what you get when you attack innocent girls!" Certain of his victory the blader broke through the circle and got in front of Madoka. "Go shoot, Dark Bull!"

However his Bey did not last long, in fact it was a matter of seconds until Dark Bull was attacked by the other beys and stopped spinning.

"No way! How were you able to defeat me?!", Benkei wondered. "I brought shame about Kyoya … ."

Madoka sighed. The blader had been no help at all, rather it was the opposite; the shady guys seemed even more encouraged and got closer.

"Kyoyaaaaaa!", Benkei was screaming anxiously.

"Get his bey", the leader commanded. "Even if it is weak we can still use its parts!"

"No! Not my Dark Bull", the wielder of said bey muttered near tears and Madoka couldn't help but feel with him.

As they both had given up hope a sudden windstorm appeared, leading the gang to back off. In the first moment Madoka couldn't believe her eyes as she thought to see a certain green bey, not being able to determine if it was real or an illusion as the wind made it hard to recognize.

"Oh no, it's Kyoya!" She heard one of the boys shouting as they were retreating and her heartbeat accelerated. Did the green haired blader come to save her? Did he come for her?

"Long time no see", Kyoya casually greeted them before he put Leone back at his place.

"K-kyoya … ", Madoka began, but was unable to finish her sentence as Benkei's loud and overly thankful-sounding voice interrupted her. "You're my hero, Kyoya! You came at the right moment, although of course Dark Bull and I had the situation absolutely under control!"

**xxx**

The addressed blader just nodded and focused his attention on Madoka. He hadn't inspected to find her here at such a dangerous place. Well, Kyoya couldn't deny that he was not happy to see her but truth to be told, this was not the right place for her. It was his world, not hers. "Why are _you_ here?", the green haired blader asked directly, his voice more angry than he had intended.

"Well …", Madoka began and even Kyoya realized that the girl who had been through a scary situation just now became even more scared by his voice.

But she was tougher than the blader had thought. "Is that the way you greet someone who came to visit you?", she asked cheekily. "Honestly, you could have told me that you weren't in town!"

For a moment Kyoya didn't know what to answer. Had she always been like that? Or was it because he hadn't come to the BeyPit for some weeks? But it was not that it was his obligation to go there. Girls … Who could understand them? At this point the blader's thoughts stopped. When had he began to think of her as a girl? "At least I'm back now", Kyoya finally replied. "So what do you want?"

"Well … ." The girl hesitated. "I was just wondering … ." Madoka looked at the blader she had a crush on and Benkei. "I was thinking of giving you guys a little help with your training. I gathered some interesting data … ."

"I don't need your help", Kyoya interrupted her harshly. "I don't need anyone's help, you should know that by now." Seeing the girl obviously disappointed and searching for words made him feel angry with himself. Why was keeping her away from him so difficult? Why did it make him feel angry with himself to see her being sad?

"You could help me, Madoka", Benkei offered not understand the situation. "Of course Kyoya is so awesome he doesn't need help but Dark Bull and I have a lot of training to do."

Madoka smiled. "Thanks", she answered back to her old self. "Let's get started then."

* * *

When Benkei was shouting that Kyoya was his hero I wanted Madoka to answer "Mine too!", but of course she wouldn't say that.

Write a review if you are happy and come back for the next chapter (it's ending soon I guess).


	7. Chapter 7

Suprise! I bet you didn't expect me to continue, didn't you? But as it is summer vacation now I finally have some time to write again, so hopefully I can finish this story this summer for all my readers who patiently waited for me.

I hope you aren't disappointed with this chapter as it is mostly talking ... well, Kyoya doesn't say much though.

* * *

Madoka sighed after an afternoon full of work with Benkei and his Bey. And the girl hadn't even gotten the chance to speak with Kyoya! All day long all she had been able to do was glancing at him secretly, trying to suppress the desire to go over where he had been training.

"Thank you for your help, Madoka", Benkei said gratefully as he was about to leave. "I feel like I have improved a lot!"

Only as the big guy opened the door the girl realized how dark it was outside. Night. It must have been a lot later than she had thought. Madoka hadn't even been able to get here safely alone and now she would have to make her way through the darkness. "Say Benkei … ", the girl began. Not that she didn't want to ask Kyoya but considering that he had ignored her all day her pride didn't allow her to ask him.

However Madoka never got to finish the request as suddenly a certain green haired blader was at her side, smirking as usual. "You are headed the same way as I, aren't you?"

**xxx**

Kyoya didn't know why he had offered to accompany the girl home. He had known what Madoka had wanted to say and for some reason the blader hadn't liked the idea of his friend taking Madoka home.

However he hadn't thought of being alone with her. All day Kyoya had somehow managed to avoid her but now the blader couldn't do that anymore.

Lost in his thoughts the blader observed the girl's features as she was walking next to him. He wondered why Madoka had gone all the way to visit him – or had it just been a coincidence? Or did she just come to help Benkei with his training?

"Aren't the stars pretty tonight?" The sudden sound of her soft voice disrupted him, although it wasn't unpleasant.

"Hm?", he asked still too distracted with secretly watching her while pretending to be uninterested.

Madoka pointed towards the sky. "They are beautiful. The stars, I mean." She stopped and the silence of the night cloaked the streets again.

Kyoya didn't comment her words, just quietly looked upwards. The blader wasn't too interested in the beauty of the stars but it wouldn't harm him anyways.

"If … If you aren't in a hurry, why don't we gaze at them for a while?", she asked looking at Kyoya. "I haven't done that in ages."

The blader couldn't afford to waste any time doing nothing productive but gazing at the sky. Kyoya knew, he had to train or he would never be able to beat his rival. But then again, he could prolong the time the two spend together – although the green haired boy had originally planned to avoid her completely.

Hiding his inner dispute Kyoya smirked. "I know a good place."

**xxx**

Madoka's heart felt like it would explode. She had never guessed that Kyoya would actually agree to go star gazing with her. But here she was – and so was he. At night, alone with him, on the roof of an empty fabric hall. Well, Madoka would have chosen a more romantic place lika a park but she had to be happy with what she got.

"Say, why did you come today?", Kyoya asked after the two had just sat there quietly, still sounding rather indifferent.

"Ehehe, you see … ", Madoka began, hurrying to find an excuse. But covered by the darkness of the night she somehow found the courage to be more honest. "Actually … I was wondering … and worried about you. I didn't see you in a while and you're always so reckless when it comes to Beyblade so I thought something might have happened to you."

She anxiously waited for his reply. The lights of the sky suddenly seemed trivial and the previously calming silence felt heavy now.

"So you were just worried?", Kyoya asked amused.

It was an answer that couldn't make her angrier. "I wasn't _JUST_ worried." Madoka stood up, ready to punch him in his face. What did he think?! And this amused tone he had, ok it sounded incredibly cool, but couldn't he imagine how much she had worried … how much she had _MISSED_ him?! However the simple fact that he was Kyoya kept her from doing anything she would regret later. He just wasn't like Ginka.

She felt the green haired blader's wondering look resting on her and blushed. "I guess I was just worried", the girl tried to smile.

"I guess I was just worried too", Kyoya commented looking into the night sky again. "You are always working, pulling all nighters for that jerk Ginka … ."

"Ginka isn't … ", Madoka began but stopped as she realized the meaning of his words. Kyoya was worried about her! With questioning eyes the girl looked at the blader. Had he really said that just now?

"I'm sorry for that", she answered quietly not really knowing what to reply. Her fingers slid over the rough roof surface while the girl thought about telling the boy next to her about how she felt. Now seemed like a perfect time, but what if Kyoya hadn't meant what he had said? Why was he always so indifferent, so hard to see through?

Suddenly Kyoya stood up. "I should go now, I have training tomorrow. You'll find home alone from here, won't you?"

"Kyo- ...", she began surprised. Did he really expect her to go home alone now? Why didn't he suddenly change?

But the blader had already turned away. "Let's spend more time together like this."

A second later Kyoya vanished, leaving a confused Madoka who had to go home on her own now.

* * *

Kyoya x3 Although he is confused he's still soooo cool (at least that's how I wanted to portray him).

Leave me a review and come back for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it is so short! I just felt more comfortable with putting the last part in the chapter after this.

Kyoya's POV is not so easy to write but it's the whole chapter this time. ^^

* * *

Kyoya casually entered the Bey Stadium, subconsciously noticing how crowded the stands were. Good thing he was above everyone, as always using the uppermost entrance. He wouldn't fight in this tournament so the blader didn't feel the usual excitement, instead he was rather bored. At least Benkei's turn would come soon so with some luck the green haired blader would get out quickly. Maybe Madoka would come too, seeing that Kenta was participating as well. Kyoya hadn't seen the girl since that night, which was now a couple of days ago. It was just too difficult to approach her - what should he say to her? Though the blader was quite desperate, he would never damage his Bey intentionally just to have an excuse to meet her.

Suddenly the green haired boy noticed a certain redhead in the audience just a bit to the right below him, the hairstyle made it easy to identify Ginka and, slightly annoyed, Kyoya also noticed Madoka next to him, focused on her computer. Damn, he should have been the one asking her to watch the tournament together - why the heck didn't this obvious idea occur to him?

"Heey, Kyoya!", someone's shouting disrupted his thoughts. "I'm here! Watch how the great Benkei is going to win this tournament to show everybody how amazing you are!" Benkei's enthusiastic waving shifted all the attention to the green haired boy, as now every blader recognized him.

"Kyoyaaaa! Don't you see me?!"

The addressed boy just face palmed. That jerk! He would never come to watch him blading again, that much was sure now.

"Oh well", Benkei loudly said to himself. "Even if my voice doesn't reach

Kyoya, I will still tell everybody about his greatness!"

In the meantime, the green haired blader quietly left the stands. Everyone's eyes laid on him now and he could hear the audience's whispering. Of course, now everyone was wondering if Kyoya would participate. He didn't really like this unwanted attention nor did he feel like watching the matches any more.

Turning around and shortly raising his hand to acknowledge everyone's attention Kyoya left the stadium. However, as he had halfway passed the corridor leading to the exit the green haired boy suddenly noticed that someone was approaching him from behind, timid footsteps echoing through the hallway.

"Madoka", the blader stated the name of his pursuer, completely hiding his surprise. He turned around, trying to determine what she wanted – or was it just a coincidence that they'd met?

The girl smiled awkwardly, though her face was hidden in the dark corridor, Kyoya could imagine the curves of her soft lips just too well. He spend some time imaging the other features of her face too until his eyes had gotten used to the dimmed light.

"Do you remember what you said last time?", Madoka asked and the green haired blader was surprised that she remembered his words. "I thought we could watch the tournament together", she finished and her smile got brighter.

How could he resist?

**…**

Now how did it come to this?, Kyoya wondered, his face only indicating the level of his annoyance. Madaka was sitting next to him, attentively focused on the match in front of them – that was fine. But then his eyes shifted from the girl to the person sitting next to her on the other side.

"Hey Kyoya", Ginka happily smiled at him. "Fancy meeting you here, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Guess why", the green haired blader replied and got up. The only reason he came down was because Madoka had asked him too. And – although it felt incredibly good to watch the tournament with her – there was no way he could tolerate the redhead. "I'm leaving", he explained with a short glance to the confused looking girl.

She wouldn't come after him a second time, Kyoya knew and passed the corridor again, suddenly not caring anymore. The blader decided to wait outside the stadium and think the situation over. It was strange, why was it that he couldn't stand Ginka? The redhead had always been the only one he respected, his enemy and friend at the same time. Angry with himself for no obvious reason he finally realized. Madoka would always choose Ginka over him, which was the only reason he need to hate the readhead.

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

I kinda changed my style at the last chapter. But I have written a lot of other things recently and I don't know but it was hard to get back to this.

* * *

Kyoya was still standing outside the stadium reflecting his behaviour earlier as he had a sudden revelation about what to do. If Ginka was his problem, the solution couldn't be easier. The blader grinned and tightened his first around his Bey. He just had to defeat the readhead in a match. This was how problems were solved in his world.

"Kyoya, wait!" A sudden voice called his name and the green haired blader felt a pleasant sensation knowing it was Madoka looking for him.

"Why did you leave so suddenly?", the girl asked, visibly relieved that she had found the person she was looking for. "Is something wrong?", she asked further probably wondering about his determined expression.

As there came no immediate answer, Madoka continued insecurely. "I'm sorry for holding you back when you wanted to leave I just thought … you know … how you said we should spend more time with each other. I … ."

Kyoya was surprised. However, it was now clear that he had to challenge Ginka first before he could ever dream of being happy again. "Madoka look, I have to train to defeat Ginka now. This is something very important to me." The blader didn't know how to explain his plan to the girl, or more, he didn't want her to know. This was something he had to settle for himself.

At first Madoka remained silent, only slowly realizing the meaning of his words. It was just like volcano getting quiet the moment before it would explode. "What do you say?! So fighting Ginka is more important than I am to you?! I am so sorry I have had false hopes with you!"

Kyoya could only observe the girl as he was hearing a couple of other bad words from her. He would find it amusing, normally, if not … he had this feeling to have made a grave mistake.

People were watching them. None of them cared.

"Listen Madoka", Kyoya began after the girl had calmed down a bit. "I can never be with you until I eliminate Ginka. I don't want to sit there with him and you, but just with you … I always hated having to share", he added as a weak explanation.

"Lies", the addressed girl cried. How could he be so stupid? That was her last thought before she moved towards the blader and put her head hastily against his chest, trying to hide her tears. "You jerk … ."

Kyoya, at first not knowing what to do, just starred at Madoka wondering what had happened these past seconds and then, slowly put his arms around her.

END

* * *

No kiss - that would be to much to handle for Kyoya. Poor guy ...

Please write a review and check out my other stories!


End file.
